Water works
by Setbythesystem
Summary: This is a very strange fetish group of random short stories. Beware wetting/desperation fics. Seriously, it's weird. Rated M just to be safe. Most are based around Dougie but some might not be. Likely to have Pudd.
1. High stage, Low stage

Note: I thought I should just make it clear that this chapter is suppose to take place way back in about 2004. Thought I'd just make that clear so you'd get a better image of the story.

This was going to be probably the second biggest crowd they ever played in front of (that is behind the Busted tour.) The boys were being driven there at the moment, all around the car in their usual places, downing water as you should do in the summer. Particularly Danny has been drinking too much and already asked for a bathroom break, although they were already late so that wasn't going to happen.

Danny: Com'on. I'm going to piss in the car if you don't hurry up.

Tom: You're the one who took so long to get ready, if you didn't take so long maybe we would be there already and you can piss.

Harry: Why don't you use a bottle?

Danny: Oh yeah.

Danny takes a bottle and spends probably a good minute taking a piss into it. All you could hear besides that is Dougie giggling in the back about it. Tom grinned, and looked back at Dougie.

Tom: What's so funny Dougie?

Dougie: Nothing.

Harry: Dougie, next time that can be you.

He attempts to poke Dougie in the bladder, but Dougie moves away.

Dougie: Don't.

Harry: What do you need to pee?

Dougie: No, but that doesn't mean I can't pee my pants.

Harry: Oooo, thanks for letting me know.

Harry attempts to poke him again. Dougie bundles up in the corner of the car.

Dougie: Harry stop!

Harry: What? Are you going to pee yourself?

They goofed off like this tell they reached the venue. There was a good five small acts going to play during this concert and they were number 2. They all used the bathroom instantly after they got to the venue, because as much as they all hated to admit it they all were on the verge of wetting themselves, including Danny.

Harry: Geez, Danny! What's wrong with your bladder?

Danny: I've been drinking too much is all.

Harry: What the hell are you talking about? You've been going all day.

*As Danny was going to leave* Harry: Don't piss yourself on stage!

Danny: We only have to play three songs. It's not that much of a problem.

Dougie got up to go to the bathroom a second time after only fifteen minutes.

Harry: Dougie, are you having bladder problems too?

Tom: Yeah, this is the second time you've gone.

Dougie: No, it's just that I drank so much in the car.

Tom: I hope so, we don't want to have the same problems with you as we are having with Danny.

Danny: I don't have any problems.

Tom: How many times have you been to the bathroom today?

Danny: …Maybe about five.

Harry: God!

Tom: We're only half way through the day! How are you going to make it through the concert?

Danny: Our part is only ten minutes long. And 12 divided by 5 is…

Tom: 2.4.

Danny: Yeah, so I can hold it. I just shouldn't drink anything before then.

The banter went on like that while Dougie slipped into the bathroom. He had to rush a bit since he was losing control of himself. This overall freaked him out a bit, if he couldn't hold his bladder for a good few minutes how the hell can he hold it for ten. Especially if he was having an emergency. He took his piss just to have a little freak out. There was about thirty minutes left tell the show and he doesn't have the guts to admit to the other guys if he has to pee again. He's just going to have to wait on it. Maybe even hang out here a bit, although that would just make them think he had an accident. So he will lie and tell them he had to take a shit. Yeah, that's a good one.

So come pass by about 13 minutes and the only person to check on him was Harry.

Harry: Dougie, are you ok? You didn't fall in did you?

Dougie: No, I'm just constipated.

Harry: Gross. Just don't be late ok.

Dougie: I won't.

There was ten minutes tell their part, so they had to get ready while the other band was performing. Harry was the one to opt to check in on Dougie.

Harry: Dougie, we have to get ready. You have to go now.

Dougie: Ok.

Harry waited in the bathroom. Dougie didn't come out of course waiting for Harry to leave.

Harry: Dougie we need to go now.

Dougie: Just go and I'll be there in a minute.

Harry: Dougie we can't do that. You'll probably not even come if I leave you. You have to go now.

It was completely quiet.

Harry: Dougie, we need to go now.

Dougie: …Ok.

He reluctantly left the stall, pretending to flush, while Harry led him out. Thankfully he didn't have any dire need to go, just a little bit, but nothing big.

Harry: Dougie, are you ok?

Dougie: Yeah, I feel better now.

Harry: Ok, you know you can tell me if you're not feeling ok.

Dougie: Yeah, I know.

They got to the right side of the preparation room (or whatever that room is called which performers go to before going on.) They waited through it and while that's going on Dougie starts to feel like he needs to pee a little bit more, it's still not much but it does worry him. They get called onto the stage for their performance. The first song they play is of course their first single "Five colors in her hair". Through the entirety of this Dougie struggles to maintain any focus at all on anything, where he completely forgets that he needs to pee. It was during "Room on the Third Floor" that Dougie realizes his legs feel a bit wet and warm. He begs to God that it's just sweat and that no one notices. But in the middle of the final song "That Girl" he can feel a bit of piss leak from his penis. There is no denying he has wet himself. All he can do now is pray no one notices. Once that was finished they raced off stage for the next performance. It was pretty clear to Dougie that it's clear to everyone back stage that he wet himself. He hung his head low and began to tear up a bit, attempting to suck it up, but how red his face has gotten couldn't hide anything.

Harry: Dougie, are you ok? It's ok Dougie, we're not mad at you. It happens to everyone.

Harry got close to his face and began petting his head. Dougie just stood as well as he could behind Harry while people were looking. He kept his body completely straight, with his arms to the side and hands in his pockets. His face though kept no composure as it was held only high enough to see people staring at him, with tears going down his face.

Tom: Dougie, are you ok?

Harry: Dougie, come on let's go clean you up, ok?

Dougie nods and goes off with Harry. They go down to their dressing room where Harry starts to take Dougie's pants off.

Harry: Dougie, do you feel comfortable having me change you like this? Do you want to do it yourself?

Dougie shakes his head no.

Harry: Ok.

Harry picks the cloths that Dougie was wearing before the performance and starts to pull down his underwear.

Harry: Dougie, I need you to take off your shoes ok.

Dougie lifts his right foot so Harry could take them off. While Harry was doing this he notices that Dougie's socks were soiled too.

Harry: I think we should get you some new socks too. Do you want us to keep your underwear or just throw it away? I don't think it would be too hard to clean them. I just don't think it would be that big of a deal if we throw them away. Do you want that?

Dougie shakes his head no.

Harry: No to throwing them away?

Dougie shakes his head no again.

Harry: So you want me to throw them away?

Dougie shakes his head yes.

Harry: Ok. I think we should keep your pants though. They won't be that hard to wash and they're quite expensive. I'm not sure about your shoes and socks though. We can just put those to the side for now though. We don't have any spare pairs of underwear though so you're going to have to go without for now.

Harry pulls Dougie's pants on to him. Harry wipes some tears out of Dougie's face.

Harry: It's ok. No one's mad at you.

He hugs Dougie.

Harry: I don't think anyone noticed while you were on stage. I didn't hear or see anything. So it's a secret between us, ok?

He just stood there rocking Dougie back and forth tell the other guys came in.

Harry: Dougie why don't you go back to the car, ok? We'll be there in a couple of minutes.

Dougie left to the car. After a couple of minutes only Harry showed up.

Harry: Sorry we're taking so long it's just that Fletch wanted to talk to us a bit. You don't have to come, though; I was just letting you know.

Harry stood there without Dougie responding for a couple of seconds.

Harry: I'm sorry I rushed you to go on stage. It probably wouldn't have happened if I gave you time to go.

Dougie: It's ok, it wasn't your fault. It's not that I really needed to pee badly; I just got really nervous on stage.

Harry: Dougie, do you think you might have this problem again?

Dougie: I don't know… It's not like I needed to pee that much.

Harry: It looked like you had to pee a lot. Is it something we should consider again?

Dougie: I don't know.

Harry: I think we really need to know. You don't want that happening again do you?

Dougie: No.

Harry: …I'm really sorry. Do you want to do something later?

Dougie: Why?

Harry: Just to help you feel better. We can go eat something, but I don't think we should get drunk cause we don't need that happening again.

Dougie giggled.

Harry: Maybe we can get something sweet, like a cake. It can be chocolate too. That would be fun won't it?

Dougie: Maybe later.

Harry: Ok.

Dougie: Thank you.

Harry: Awwww!

Harry nudged Dougie on the shoulder.

Dougie: Don't do that!

Harry: You're just so cute, though!

Dougie grinned and blushed about it.

Harry: We'll get some cake latter then, ok?

Dougie: Yeah. Thank you.

The end… Of part one.


	2. Wet dreams

It was a good week that was spent before today, or at least it should have been. Instead of this going the way you'd expect having it be double negatives, it was more like double positives (at least as it seemed to the boys.) Failing to get started on their next album, they spent most of it getting pissed at night, and sharing rooms with each other (kinky.) Of course Pudd took one and Flones the other, cause how can it be any other way? So there Dougie and Harry were having a single (horny) room with each other (even sharing a bed.)

During one night though they spent too much time down on the beach practically pissing themselves from what they have already drank about an hour ago. Danny (like most trouble that starts) decided to try and light the log Tom was sitting on fire, this all left with the fact that the log was slightly wet from the rain last night. So all that happened was confusion on why Danny rid so close to Toms ass, and left Danny open for counter attack with Tom farting on his face. Pudd was left on the other side though with Dougie drinking probably more than a small boy should.

Harry: Dougie! Get off!

Dougie began leaning on to Harry's shoulder, half passed out, other half wasted. He nearly fell over the other way when Harry nudged him off the only thing saving him was his right hand (luckily not the one holding the beer.)

Tom: Dougie looks as though he's about to pass out. You should probably take him back now or he'll fall off the stairs.

Harry: Yeah… Come on Dougs, let's go.

He pulled Dougie up by the shoulder, having Dougie's arm grip to his own. He began leading Dougie back to their hotel.

Danny: Don't let him fall off the bed!

(From a distance) Harry: Shut up already!

Harry took Dougie back to the door of their room. Placing him against the wall so he couldn't fall, instead having him stumble a bit against it.

Harry: Dougie, we're almost there. Just wait a little while longer, ok?

Harry managed to get the door open, with Dougie going to grab his arm so that he may be led in.

Harry: Just come lie on the bed. Just lie on the bed, ok?

He took Dougie to the bed where he was set down. Harry having to drag the covers from under him just to have them lay over him after. Once that was done Harry went to use the restroom to change and well, you know. After finishing he came to bed with Dougie, snuggling up next to him as Dougie himself usually does but since he's passed out there is not much he can do about it.

A couple of hours later that night, Dougie lay completely still besides his legs moving a bit. He had them rub against one another for a good minute before he came to relax. After relaxing though his legs began to get warm, and began to grow damp as did the rest of the bed. The puddle it formed shaped to his legs and lower torso, and inched a bit to Harry's side. He stayed asleep throughout this though, not waking up.

At five in the morning he finally woke up. Dougie could tell something was wrong the instant he woke up. First, he didn't remember coming to bed (well actually he usually doesn't remember that.) Second, he was soaked. It was warm in the room but not exactly hot, his heart began to race as he felt the sheets around him. He then got the courage to smell them. Piss. He pissed his bed. He's nineteen years old and he pissed the bed…With Harry in it. He slid his legs to the side of the bed, than lent his entire body up. All he could do now was change the sheets…If Harry wasn't on them, so all he could do with that was pull the covers off of him and take them away (somewhere hidden.) After replacing the sheets the only thing he could think of was how to tell Harry. This is probably the hardest thing he could do. First, he wet the bed he was sleeping in, covering him with piss. Second, there is no excuse for a nineteen year old to wet the bed. Sure, he might seem cute when he does it during the day, but during his sleep is like a toddler. He decided he'd do it a bit later, just in case Harry found out himself. Given until lunch time, probably tell Harry has to know about it.

When Harry woke up he didn't suspect a thing, it's not like he wasn't wasted enough to remember the sheets that he had last night. So nothing twigged. Spent a good day he would say himself just loathing around with the others, completely stain free.

Dougie on the other hand was panicking the entire time, trying to decide when would be the best time to tell him. Lunch passed and he didn't say anything. The other guys were around so he didn't say anything. He was nervous so he didn't say anything. It went on like this for the entire day, but of course he couldn't help but get drunk as fuck tonight. And after that drunk evening, Harry clocked in early.

When he stepped into the room of course he was drunk, so he didn't give a shit if he slept on either side, it's not like this is the first time he's done this. But this was the first time the mattress had the smell of piss. Was he that drunk? He sat up and smelled the mattress again. Yep, that was piss. From his clean morning he could tell this was not his piss, it was Dougie's. Dougie wet the bed. Dear…God. He wet the freaking bed… Little Dougie wet the bed. How long has it been since he's done this? Does this happen often when he's alone? Has he wet the bed another night but he just hasn't found out about it yet? And most importantly, what size of diapers should he give Dougie? He's not too big, so in some ways that wouldn't be a problem but in others… what the hell was he thinking? He has to confront Dougie on this. He wet the damn bed! What's going on with him? He's probably panicking thinking on how to tell him. But he's going to be too drunk tonight to confront. It will have to be tomorrow. God, he's going to hate me for this…

So the next morning, a good thirty minutes after Dougie got up (thankfully dry this time) Harry decided to have a little chat with him.

Harry: Dougie.

(You could tell he was a bit nervous) Dougie: Yeah?

Harry: Dougie, I know you wet the bed the night before.

This was it. Dougie broke down into tears from this all. Maybe just too much all at once, although how else can it go? Harry came and sat on the bed right next to Dougie and wrapped his arm around him.

Harry: It's ok. I'm not mad at you. I'm just worried if you're going to start wetting the bed then something must be wrong. The last time you wet your bed was when your dad left again after him coming back for a short time, remember. Is something wrong? Did something happen? Were you just too drunk?

Dougie tried just to get some air through sobs. Harry acted on this by pulling him closer and giving him an all-around hug, just rocking him back and forth during this.

Harry: Dougie, you know I'll never be mad at you, at least for wetting the bed. I don't mind, even if you were to have gotten piss on me I wouldn't care.

Dougie: I'm sorry.

Harry: Dougie, please don't cry. You know I'm not mad at you. I'm just worried is all. I know you don't have the best bladder and you have a lot of problems. It's ok.

Harry began stroking Dougie's head.

Harry: Shhh. It's all ok. Everything will be all right. Did something happen during our vacation?

Dougie: I think I was just drunk.

Harry: That's perfectly fine, then. It's not like you wet the bed for no reason, then.

Harry kissed Dougie on the eye (his favorite place to kiss him since Dougie likes it so much.) After he places his forehead against Dougie's and continues rocking him.

Harry: You're lucky you're cute.

This caused Dougie to well up a bit.

Harry: Dougie what's wrong?

Dougie didn't respond for a bit trying to gain composure.

Harry: What's wrong?

Dougie: Would you not like me if I wasn't cute?

Harry: Of course I will still love you. If anything I would be a lot nicer to you if you weren't cute, since I wouldn't tease you as much.

Dougie giggled, like usual. Harry pushed his face closer to Dougie's again and placed his lips on Dougie's cheek. He didn't exactly kiss him, no opening of the mouth, but it definitely got a response from Dougie.

Dougie: Harry, don't!

Harry: What? You don't like it? I thought you liked being cute.

Harry toppled them over onto the bed, with him holding Dougie's right hand in his left and having his other cradle Dougie's head. He began teasingly kissing Dougie around his face, with Dougie trying to push him off.

Dougie: Stop! Please! I'll probably end up pissing the bed again if you don't stop!

Harry: Oh really?

Harry started to tickle him, causing Dougie to giggle uncontrollably.

Dougie: Harry! Please stop!

Harry stops, and gets up off of him.

Harry: Ok, peester.

Dougie pulled himself half up (half sideways) with his face completely red and hair disshovled from the event. Harry had a sinister grin.

Harry: Just wait tell Tom and Danny find out about this.


	3. First times

Author's note: I was going to do another one but I decided to upload this one purely because it's my favorite (and I have a few mistakes written on another.)

It's pretty awkward all the sudden living with three other boys who are much older then you, without your parents to add at that (or at least what is left of your parents.) Yep, Dougie just moved in and it was still pretty weird being around them, always freaking out that you might make them hate you in some way or completely embarrass yourself in front of them. At the moment right now though he was only with Harry, cause let's face it the other boys ditched them for a two week holiday. This left those two to get to know each other a bit better, and between the "high" nights the days were quite weird. It mostly went to the fact that Dougie was incredibly shy, but also to how the fuck can anyone get use to Harry's constant sarcasm. That really wasn't helping Dougie feel any more confident in front of him.

A lot of the time when they were home was of course the high, but also having Harry surrounded by other friends which really wouldn't help Dougie get much closer to Harry in any kind of personal level. Overall Dougie wouldn't be willing to go near so many people all at once, so most of the time he spent alone in his room. The most they got to spend together was during the rehearsals. No other friends, no drugs, just two boys trying to figure something out together (much like finding ones sexuality except the only reason they would be naked is by accident.) They would often talk to each other during lunch (I say talk but it's more like Harry just having a one sided conversation with a wall.) To be honest it still bothered Harry a bit, Dougie's quietness. He was trying to get Dougie to open up a bit (even though he has a lot since the two days in the hotel room he still had quite a ways to go.) Most everything he found out about Dougie was serendipitous. Like how he eats way too much, and how he likes his baths strangely cold (wait what?) Dougie would still hardly talk back to him and I don't just mean being sassy, I mean having a full conversation (at least of what Harry can remember, since your probably not going to remember all that much from when you're high.) So today he decided to finally buckle down and get to know Dougie. This meant no getting high and movies all night (oh you're so unlucky…Seriously you are, I hate movies.) He planned out a good set list of what to watch (otherwise known as going through Dougie's movies and finding the series which were most prolific.) The only food they eat is pizza so there isn't much of a choice for that, besides that the other ten fast food joints they will go to. Everything was planned good movies, tons of food, and one cute little Dougie.

That evening was spent in confusion for Dougie. Why weren't there any cars out front of the ten people Harry will have over that night? Why didn't he shut all the blinds so that no one can see them getting high off their faces? How come he was sitting on the couch at six in the evening seemingly waiting for him?

Harry: Dougie, do you want to watch Star Wars with me?

He clearly was more than confused about the entire thing, standing in that one place with his head down and hands fiddling with each other. If the fact that he was nervous wasn't obvious enough there was also that he looked a bit disappointed. Harry twigged this on being that Dougie wanted to get high again (this is where he came up with in his head the nickname Druggie for him.)

Harry: Come on, Dougie. I thought we should just watch a movie tonight. Anyways I ran out of weed so we can't really get high tonight.

Dougie: Why didn't you just ask one of your friends to bring some over?

Damn it Druggie. Give me a break and just sit over here already I'm trying to get you more comfortable with me.

Harry: They can't even come over tonight it's a school night.

Dougie: But they came over the night before.

Harry: Tomorrow they have a test, that's why they can't today.

He could tell Dougie didn't believe him, but he gave up and sat down, about damn time. Everything was set for the night, too much food, too many movies and too much cute…He swears when he said that he doesn't mean it in any possibly gay way. Even though when the movie started there wasn't much talking between them, mostly just eating (mostly on Dougie's part.) There also was the fact that Dougie was drinking way too much soda though. First he eats too much then drowns it all in a good, what felt like, ten gallons of soda (from this sugar Harry will be surprised if he'd be able to sleep tonight.) Harry just took a little bit less in (mostly because he kept making comments on the movie, which in return seemed to annoy Dougie so he stopped.)

Once they were done with the first Star Wars movie all that could be asked was what was next.

Harry: What movie do you want to watch next? I picked some that I thought you'd like.

The ones he picked of course were the ones in Dougie's room. He laid them out for him but Dougie stated what he wanted before even looking.

Dougie: The second Star Wars movie.

Harry: Ok.

There was a bit of sarcasm in that. First off he had to laugh at the fact that Dougie was so content on the same series. Second, he kind of hoped for him to say something else since overall he didn't really enjoy Star Wars (or any science fiction for that matter) all that much. Third, it was pretty hard to talk to Dougie when he was so content on the movie he was watching. He had really no choice though since not obeying Dougie's every orders will just make Dougie hate him more. Little piece of shit… So the second one went much like the first to Harry's disappointment. Not just the movie but the situation with Dougie too. There was no way in bloody hell he'll be able to open him up like this, he had to choose his own movie.

Harry: Is it ok if I choose a movie this time?

Dougie: Ok.

Harry was thinking of what he could possibly do to get Dougie to talk. While he was looking over his movie collection he didn't find a single one that he thought could be a good conversation starter. So he'd have to go to one which Dougie would hate (much like how he wanted to talk during Star Wars because he doesn't give a damn about those movies.) He doesn't have drama or romance…Horror. Which one would freak him out so much that he would want to talk throughout the entire thing so he wouldn't have to hear any of it? Hmmmm…Exorcist. No, he can barely make it through that movie. Poltergeist. No, that one he'll probably be laughing half the time since it has too much humor in it. The Ring. Yes! Perfect, not only is he himself ok with it (probably by the amount of times he had watched it himself), but also it is pretty freaky. Dougie would (if he's anything like most people) be freaked out by this movie. So this is it, finally something to get Dougie to talk.

When he got back he instantly showed Dougie the movie he chosen. It's not an exaggeration to say Dougie looked freaked out. He wasn't the best with horror movies, especially anything to do with hauntings. But for Harry this was all too perfect, sure it seemed rather cruel, but also wasn't it crueler having Dougie constantly feel uncomfortable with him? Well, at least to Harry it seemed that way.

The movie started slow, like most do, but began to pick up suddenly. He could see Dougie practically hiding behind his pillow. Although Dougie didn't make a peep, guessed he had to do it himself…

Harry: Dougie are you scared?

Dougie: No…

Harry: Really? You look scared to me.

Dougie: I'm just tired.

Harry: Why don't you go to bed then?

Dougie stayed stationary, Harry figured he was too scared to go to bed now. God he hopes this doesn't take their relationship one step too far. Maybe if he were to scare him… Harry got up off the sofa and headed towards the kitchen.

Harry: Dougie I'm going to go get something to eat, you want anything?

Dougie: We have food here.

Harry: I'm a bit sick of pizza. I was going to look at what we have.

Dougie: I'll go with you then.

Harry: Why don't you just stay there? I'm already up so it's not a problem if I go.

Dougie: But I won't know what to have if I don't go.

Harry gave up on him. The little brat would go on like this till the end of the movie, there was no way he was going to win this. They both went into the kitchen, searching through whatever could be found. Harry picked up the fact that Dougie wasn't much looking at the food as rummaging through it, clearly trying to buy time. He figured he should be the one to finish this off and just go back to watch Dougie follow.

Harry: I'm going to be going back now. Just come when you're done.

Dougie: I don't think I want to eat anything anyway.

Harry chuckled. God he was adorable trying every way to sneak out of being alone, not only that but showing he was scared. He guessed he had to play his final card and go to use the restroom in about ten minutes, just to make sure Dougie's all comfortable on the couch. They both walked back to the living room, Harry only dipping into the bag of chips once every minute. Both postured in with but a nuance from before, the only difference is that Dougie sat just slightly closer to Harry's couch. Adorable.

Harry guessed about ten minutes has passed and now was the time to "go", leaving little poor Dougie all alone to his scared self, all going according to plan.

Harry: Dougie, I need to go to the bathroom. Are you going to be ok alone?

Dougie: Yeah…

God was he adorable! Listen to how nervous he is. Harry almost changed his mind to go over and hug him, but what must be done must be done. Actually at this point he did need to pee a bit, not much but still a bit. This dawned on him the question of how the hell can Dougie manage to go to the toilet if he's this freaked out. He'll probably just try to hold it all night. Dear God what did he just do… After going to the bathroom and heading back, he found Dougie lying on the couch with a pillow over his face. He couldn't really tell if he was asleep or not, but one thing was certain is that Dougie had no idea he was back, another perfect opportunity. Harry creeped over behind him and got really close to his ears.

Harry: DOUGIE!

God, if he had to go to the bathroom now he wouldn't (thankfully he didn't so everything was fine.) His face stayed stunned in shock as he stared at Harry laughing to himself. This is also one of those "if" moments…If Dougie didn't hate him before he'd definitely hate him now.

Dougie: Don't do that!

Harry: You're so funny. You should have seen yourself.

Yep, he absolutely hated him now. This appeared to just dawn on Harry at this moment, he screwed up. It's not like Dougie was particularly fond of him before, now he can't even stand being near him…Too bad he's too afraid to go anywhere. Maybe Harry could spend just a little more time playing with him before apologizing. You know just a couple more days or so.

Harry: Dougie do you hate me now?

He really didn't expect to get a response out of this so it wasn't that big of a deal. It was a shame Dougie was coming to hate him since he has come to absolutely adore Dougie. He decided enough was enough and to break the tension between them by sitting right next to Dougie and cuddling him a bit (awkward.)

Dougie: What are you doing?

He didn't even try to play it up a bit, with him instantly breaking the hold Harry had on him. It's not like this would stop Harry (as he would learn the many, many years they were going to spend together) but it couldn't hurt to try.

Harry: Awww, Dougie I'm sorry. How can I make it up to you?

Dougie: By going over there.

Dougie didn't even need to point for Harry to know, it was rather obvious, he doesn't want Harry here but he sure as hell doesn't want him to leave. Harry got up and went over to the couch (awkwardly like almost everything in this story.) The rest of the movie went like this till the end when Harry noticed Dougie had fallen asleep. He thought about bringing him a blanket and pillow, but changed his mind. It was probably better to just carry him to his room, he wasn't that heavy. Was he?

Harry quickly found out yes, yes he was (either that or he really needed to start working out.) This boy may look small but by no means is he light. His bones must be as thick as stone for someone so small to be this heavy. But God was he adorable (like so many other moments in this story) when he was asleep. Luckily Harry decided to cradle him instead of giving him a piggyback ride, which would have prevented him from seeing him like this (ok he really sounds like a creeper now.) Once getting up to Dougie's room he placed him on top of the sheets (which he had to drag right out from under him afterwards.) He decided to just go to bed right after that.

The next morning Dougie didn't wake up so, ummm, clean. He really wasn't sure what to make out about what he was feeling at the moment, as he had no idea. It didn't take long for him to figure out what was wrong. His bed was absolutely soaked. It not only went up to his upper torso, it went down to his knees too. What the hell was he supposed to do? How often did they wash anything? Also who washed anything? He would have felt (mildly) ok with Tom knowing about this. Even Danny he could manage, but he prayed to God Harry wouldn't. Of all of them he'd be the worse, there was no predicting what he would do. It's not like he was very honest with Dougie before, and even seemed slightly annoyed with him. The only thing he could determine was what to do. He'd have to change the sheets and then clean the soiled ones later tonight. It didn't explain what he should do with the mattress, but this was all he could do at the moment.

After replacing the sheets he had to make sure Harry wasn't going to find out. This meant following his every move, which embarrassingly, made it seem as though he was quite fond of Harry (of course not in a sexual way.) Luckily they had practice that day so about half of it was spent there the rest though was spent in agony.

For Harry, he was just confused. There was no way in hell Dougie liked him that much after what he did to him last night. He wasn't still scared, was he? No. There has to be some other reason. It was when Dougie had to get some tutoring from Fletch that Harry decided to nip to Dougie's bedroom to, you know, look around a little bit. He properly gave Dougie back his movies from last night, so maybe Dougie thought that he found something of his he shouldn't have. This meant checking every nook and cranny to see if anything was out of place, not like Harry remembered every nook and cranny, he wasn't known as some kind of memory God. It overall didn't hurt to check though, cause who knows what he might find. It was during his search of his bed that he noticed it smelled, slightly off. Sure the guys didn't shower that often (cause why should they, they're boys), but it didn't smell anything like Dougie did from last night. He noticed that the smell came mostly from the mattress itself so he smelled closer. He might not have wet himself for a long time but he did have a cousin who not long ago pissed on him when he was giving him a piggyback ride so this can be only one thing. Piss. Dougie's bed smelled of piss. In some ways it was a shock, in others it wasn't. The part that didn't shock him was of how scared Dougie was last night. Harry predicted he'd try to hold it all night. There also was the fact though that Dougie was fifteen years old. He is way too old to be wetting the bed (especially if this was often.) Maybe Dougie didn't wet the bed last night? Maybe this was from another night and maybe it was one of his friends he invited over who peed on the bed (probably Brandon, he'd be the kind of guy to do that stuff.) Maybe if he found sheets that also smelled like pee he'd be able to determine if it was from last night or maybe if he was to pee on some cloths and wait a day…Ok that would be disgusting. He has to see if there are any sheets. Then he felt it, the mattress was still wet. There was no denying it now Dougie wet the bed last night, even through this though he was still determined to check for any sheets as proof of it. He was pretty certain that these weren't the same sheets as from last night, but it wouldn't hurt to find the actual ones.

The one place to check had to be the laundry room…Which was right past where Dougie was being tutored. Well at least the bathroom was passed there too, maybe that would be a good excuse? It had to because there was no other one which would fit better, and let's face it he's human. It was uncomfortable going past Dougie, seeing him look at you expecting what was going to come. He never really seemed that focused on the lesson whenever Harry walked past before but today he was focused only on Harry. He was aware it seemed, yet hopeful throughout it. Poor kid. Harry went to the laundry room and after only so long of looking (probably by the fact that they don't usually wash anything anyways) he found Dougie's soiled sheets. Now all he had to do was pretend to go to the bathroom and confront Dougie about it later. While he was going to the bathroom though he had a cruel idea, what if he were to pretend to get upset at Dougie for it? Don't ask why he thought that would be hilarious (probably because he expected Dougie to just freak out over it) but to him it was.

For Dougie the events of the day went cruelly slow. Maybe he could wash his sheets while Harry was high with his friends, they wouldn't notice then. It was when he watched Harry pass by during his tutoring lesson (which he couldn't leave) that he lost all confidence in the plan. It still lay in the maybes but Harry could have just been acting it up. The rest of the day was spent wishing Harry wouldn't (or didn't) twig on the fact that he wet his bed. Where it really went wrong though was when he found out the truth…

It was much later in the day when Harry decided to confront Dougie about his suspicions (or should he say his knowledge.) Dougie was just sitting in his room and the moment Harry entered the room he knew Dougie realized what was going on (he never entered Dougie's room unless to wake him up.) Seeing Dougie nervous though didn't stop him from executing his plan.

Harry: Dougie! I can't believe you wet the fucking bed! God, what the fuck is wrong with you?

Dougie turned his head down and welled up (Harry couldn't see his face though so it didn't stop him.)

Harry: I can't believe you did this! If we'd have known you were going to do this we'd not have picked you for the band, you're like a damn baby. I should call Fletch and tell him about this; seriously you're not a fucking four year old anymore.

Harry then finally heard Dougie crying, God he was an asshole. It took only a moment for him to go over to Dougie and hug him, swaying in small rocking motions.

Harry: Dougie, I'm sorry. I was only kidding; I wouldn't actually kick you out for something like this. I'm not mad at you at all. I actually feel bad now. I'm so sorry.

He kissed him on top of his head, with Dougie's face buried into his shoulder. Now's the moment when Harry can determine that Dougie absolutely loathes him, not only did he freak him out throughout the entire day but Harry made it all the worse by this. Tom and Danny's vacation was supposed to be (according to them) a way for Harry and Dougie to get to know each other better, and Harry had gone and fucked it up. The only thing he can say he knows about Dougie now is how much Dougie hates him. Harry was at a loss of how to make Dougie feel any better over the entire thing, how can Dougie feel comfortable with him when all he does is confuse him?

Dougie: Can you please not tell Tom or Danny about this?

Harry: Of course I won't. I'm so sorry Dougie, it's probably my fault that you wet the bed anyway, you probably didn't want to get up to go to the bathroom after that movie. It would have been ok if you told me you were scared, I could have gone with you. You know I wouldn't hurt you at all.

Dougie: I was planning on going after the movie I just fell asleep too soon because I was so tired.

Harry: Were you not scared?

Dougie: A bit, but I thought I'd be over it by the end when we could turn the lights on again.

Harry: You know you shouldn't hold it that long it's not good for you. More than just wetting the bed you know.

Dougie: I know.

Harry: How about tonight we do whatever you want. It can be anything I promise.

Dougie: Can we make you wet the bed?

Harry laughed over this to be honest this is probably the longest conversation the two of them had alone, although he won't be willing to wet his bed…

Harry: I don't think we're going to be doing that.

Dougie: Than maybe I should do that one trick where I put your hand in warm water while you're asleep.

Harry: Don't you even dare.

Harry then continued rocking him. His head lay on top of Dougie's with his mouth moving on top of it so he could kiss his head again.

Harry: I'm so sorry Dougie. I promise I'd never be mad at you for something like this it would be stupid to get mad at you over something like wetting yourself.

Dougie: I hope not because I don't have a very good bladder.

Harry: Oh really? That's not very good, what are we going to do during shows? We're going to have to put you in a nappy.

Dougie: I don't want to though. It's not like my bladder is that bad.

Harry: Dougie, shows go on for about two hours. Also you'll probably be drinking a lot during them.

Dougie: But it will show…

Harry: I'm kidding. I wouldn't risk it anyway, at least with the kind of pants you wear. They'll probably fall down half way through the show.

Dougie: What should we do tonight then? Did you really run out of weed?

Harry: Dougie I'm not sure how good it is if we're going to be doing this every night, cause we're going to have to cut it a bit once Tom returns. Just tonight ok.

Dougie: Ok.

Harry cuddled up to Dougie more (it's disturbing how this doesn't feel odd at all, almost natural.) It can be said after this entire thing that yes, Harry did learn something about Dougie. First, don't get pissed at him, he'll freak out. Second, don't give him too many drugs, he has issues. Third, he's probably going to need to be looked out for quite a bit (not that Harry minds.) And fourth, he has a terrible bladder (that probably needs to be taken care of.) There is the fact that Harry has become quite fond of Dougie and Dougie now seems to not be quite as nervous with Harry (maybe even starting to see him as an older brother) but God do they have a long ways to go after tonight. We can say though that Harry is not going to mind getting closer to him though (creepy pedophile.)


	4. Motion of the ocean

Author's notes: First off I'd like to say sorry for the fact that this one is not about Dougie. Harry's sexy and the next one will most likely be a sequel to High stage, low stage so yah. But there is some things I'd like to ask about to my readers. Well... I've been thinking of going a bit farther then just wetting and desperation in these fics. Now you're probably going to come up with one of two things and most likely it's going to be what I'm talking about. I was wondering if you'd be interested at all in that or not (and please just confirm in your answer what you're thinking of.) I also was going to say I'm going to try to go into a lot of different fandoms with this writing. Of course I'll still do McFly/McBusted but I'll be going to do more (trust me when I'm saying it's not slowing down these fics writing process any more than my laziness.) Just wanted to ask you that stuff and hopefully you might enjoy my other fics (most would probably be humor.)

God photo shoots sucked. They were so long and all you had to do was either eat or drink, seriously that's all they had to do. It practically made you feel like royalty during these things, and if this is what it is like being royalty then they don't want to be royalty. The only thing that saved this for Harry was how cute Dougie looked during it (and the one hot chick that did the lighting which saved it for all of them.) But he was a man of needs, and those needs involved entertainment. There was of course nothing entertaining about this, they couldn't get messy, hurt or anything that seemed fun to a boy so all they had to do was eating and drinking. Harry took to it the most though (funny saying that when Dougie's the one who usually can't restrain himself.) The choices they chose were anything they couldn't get their clothes dirty with (so basically just small snacks and water.) It didn't help that the lights in the room made it so damn hot, they were going to the water every couple of seconds (and it felt like the toilet also.) Besides getting dolled up Danny kept forcing water down Dougie's throat (probably trying to choke him) and Harry and Tom admired that one woman who they'd all be willing to sing "All About You" to.

Finally being done with the photo shoot did not mean they had any free time, they had an interview just an hour later which they were most likely going to be late for. They were all rushed into the car, not given a chance to stop at the toilet. Dougie used it a bit before the end of the photo shoot (after begging for ten minutes, claiming he was about to have an accident) and Tom used it thirty minutes before they left. Danny is known for having a bladder of steel (as far as he claims) so it wouldn't be a problem for him, but Harry didn't think much about it overall. They spent about the first fifteen minutes discussing about the interview they were going to have for their new album "Motion in the Ocean." The next fifteen minutes was spent finding anyway to annoy Tommy in the front, this included screaming at the top of their lungs, throwing objects at him, and making stupid requests, so they didn't really believe Harry when he asked to use the bathroom.

Tommy: I'm not going to be doing anything else like that you know. We're going to be late already so I can't play any more of your games.

Harry: No, I'm actually serious this time, I really need to pee.

Tommy: Even if you are being serious we can't stop right now. The interview is at 2:50 and it's already 2:30 with us having a 30 minute drive ahead of us.

Harry: You don't get it I actually really need to pee.

Tommy: I'm being serious too, we cannot stop for that.

Harry made an exaggerated whine, how the hell can he wait that long? He's been waiting for nearly the entire car ride already and this is his final straw. He needs to pee right now. None of the other guys seem as though they need to pee, and he was really hoping Dougie would (since they had to have an agreement that whenever Dougie needed to pee they had to stop, because his bladder is as weak as well, what has a really weak bladder?) But there should be some kind of rule for the other guys, they aren't super human, they can have accidents. Harry was on the brink of wetting himself at the moment, so why doesn't he get any kind of pity? Sure, Dougie had had accidents too many times before but there was that time (we're not giving out any names) someone else had an accident. This should not be another example of how the other boys have their limits too.

Another ten minutes passed and nothing happened. According to Tommy's watch (or should we say Tommy's brain as with all older people) claimed for there to be twenty minutes left of the trip. Twenty minutes added to the previous forty of extreme pain (and leaking.) The leaking wasn't even one of those things Harry was doing to relieve himself a bit, he actually could not hold it. This must be what Dougie feels like right before he's about to have an accident, Harry will remember to let him off the hook next time (not any more after that cause where will be the fun in that?) His boxers were completely soiled, he was thankful it just hadn't shown through his pants yet. Please just be less than twenty minutes, he could wait only that long.

Once it reached down to ten minutes he just about had it, even Dougie needed to go now. Dougie had to be his savior, there was no way in hell he'd be able to make it without him.

Dougie: I really need to pee.

Tommy: We're already late, we can't stop.

Dougie: But I have to pee so bad, please.

Tommy: I'm sorry, we can't stop right now. You're going to have to wait tell we're at the interview.

God, not even Dougie is enough to stop for the toilet, he is absolutely screwed. The only thing Harry can really hope on is that he might not be the only one wetting himself, and as cruel as it sounds, first Dougie does it all the time so it's not that big of a deal, and second he cannot make it. Once they had five minutes this was it, Harry could not hold it any longer, he completely soiled himself. It not only went all over the chair but also on the floor, actually to him it felt as if there was nowhere it didn't go. The one good thing about this was that he didn't end up peeing on Dougie at all (that would have just made the situation more embarrassing then it had to be.) Dougie was too desperate to even care about what happened, while Danny and Tom couldn't talk. This is something Dougie's supposed to do, not someone as cool and calm as Harry. He tilted his head down behind the seat in front of him with his head resting on his hand. He was surprised he didn't start crying from this, even though he was close to, he just wet himself. How come he just wet himself? God, he's twenty years old (and not Dougie), how can he wet himself?

The rest of the ride to the studio and no one said anything (there wasn't really need to say anything since they couldn't do anything about it.) Dougie was still struggling by the time they got there. He jumped out of the car instantly to go inside, the rest stayed behind.

Tom: I don't know how you're going to get into the studio without anyone noticing this. Do you want my jacket so that you can cover yourself up?

Harry: Yeah, sure…

Tom: It's ok, there is no reason to be embarrassed, especially when we have Dougie constantly do it around us.

Harry: I'm going to be fine I just haven't done that for a while and hoped that whenever someone ends up asking us about something like this I wouldn't have to lie.

Tom: Well it's not like Dougie can get away with it without lying to them.

Harry: I'll be ok, it's really not that big of a deal anyway. I just know now that Dougie is going to hold this over my head whenever he soils himself again.

Danny: Probably is going to be today, did you see him run out like that?

Tom: I just hope he doesn't, I don't think we need this twice today.

After Harry put Tom's coat around his waist they all went into the studio to have the interview, Harry of course first going to the changing room to, well change. In the changing room though was where the bathrooms were, and in there he saw Dougie. We can say Dougie made it, but we can also say his underwear was really wet. Also his pants were not really damp as they were, uh, you know when you leave a wet towel out for a while, that was what it was like. Yeah, it won't be long tell Dougie soils himself again.


	5. Being a big baby

Authors note: God, I can't believe I actually uploaded this... I can't believe I'm actually doing this... Well my pride is gone. I also was going to mention that at the beginning of every story/chapter I'll post my most recent works from other stories so that people can be introduced to different fandoms and such. Enjoy!

Other recent works:

"Attack of the cosmos" a "Web show" fanfic

Being a big baby

Damn he needed to piss, this was the second time this hour and they were in a big battle against the boss. There was no way in hell he could get up to go to the bathroom at a time like this. The other guys will probably unpause the game and then let him die ruining his high score. He had to wait on that, but God did he not want to. The boss's hp was low, oh so low, and…He healed himself… NOOOOOO! Come on! That is the most annoying thing when a boss heals themselves, and this was the worst case scenario. He can't hold it, he can't hold it…He didn't hold it. Dougie pissed not only himself but the couch which Harry and Danny were sitting on with him right in the middle. It would be under exaggerating saying they weren't grossed out, actually Harry got up right away while Danny scooted over to the far right. But Tom, Tom just looked pissed.

Tom: Can you stop pissing on all our stuff! God it's like we need to potty train you again, actually I think we have to! Why can't you stop pissing yourself all the damn time?

Once Dougie finished the fight (clearly more important than Tom yelling at him) he looked over to Tom. It really didn't affect Dougie that much since he was pretty use to Tom yelling all the time (especially at the fact that he wet himself for the billionth time.) The problem was that he forgot about Tom's previous comment (or otherwise the comment he made after the last time Dougie wet himself.)

Tom: That's it. I'm going to get them.

This helped Dougie remember. He hoped though that Tom wasn't going to actually go through with it and that he'd be able to convince him otherwise.

Dougie: Come on, please don't. I promise I won't do it again.

Tom got up to go get them, and it took a painful minute for Dougie to wait for Tom to come back. Danny and Harry just chuckled over the fact that Tom was carrying with him diapers for Dougie, sure they heard Tom threaten Dougie over it but they didn't know he actually bought them. Dougie knew of course and was threatened by Tom with them directly in his face. He still wasn't properly convinced though that Tom was going to put him in them, there was no way.

Tom: Come on, get up.

Dougie: I promise I won't do it again.

Tom: I don't believe you, get up. You're going to have to put them on.

Dougie was still sitting still hoping for Tom to give up on it, and for Danny and Harry to stop pushing it.

Tom: Dougie get the fuck up, you're going to have to do it. I don't care if you're embarrassed about it you're going to have to do it.

After the next ten seconds Dougie didn't get up Tom pulled him up by his arm, after he dragged him to the bathroom to change. Tom handed Dougie the bag of diapers for him to change into.

Tom: Go on, get changed.

Dougie just looked up hopefully trying to be cute hoping it would stop Tom from going through with this. Unfortunately though that may have only provoked it, how can you not go through when you had someone this cute?

Tom: Dougie go in there now. I'm not playing games you have to do it.

Dougie began to tear up a bit purely from embarrassment of what was to come. He could not get out of this. He stepped into the bathroom and started to undress, after he got his underpants off (which were soaked) he put on the diaper. He was pretty embarrassed that he knew so well how to put it on (not that he had done this before it was just so obvious), but he also could not get himself to come out once he was done. Not only does he not have any clean pants to wear over it but he was wearing a damn diaper! He waited after that about five minutes before Tom called him out.

Tom: Dougie get out here. It's either that you're hesitating to come out or to put it on. At least open the door so I can check, it's not like we haven't seen you naked before.

Dougie unlocked the door and surely there was Tom (who instantly started to laugh when he saw it.) This was more than humiliating, it was practically killing him. His confidence was bad enough being completely normal (or his normal), but this was worse. Harry and Danny didn't hesitate to come over (unlike what they usually do.) Neither took a moment to think this over before laughing, there was no way in hell this was actually happening. Dougie slammed the door in their faces and attempted to lock it, but failed due to the other guys (mostly Harry) keeping the door slightly open.

Harry: Awww, come on Dougie, it's not that bad. You look cute in them.

Unfortunately Harry was proven to be stronger when he managed to get the door open for Dougie to be seen in full view. He couldn't possibly hide now, Harry was leaning against the door and the other guys were blocking the exit. Facts were facts Dougie was a seventeen year old boy in diapers, this being with three other boys who he always saw as his older brothers mocking him about it.

Danny: You have to wear those all day now that means from now to this time the next day.

Dougie: Wait, we have an interview later today. I'm not going to wear it then.

Tom: Yeah you are.

Dougie: No, there is no way in hell you're going to be able to convince Fletch to go through with that.

Tom: Oh, so you want Fletch to know?

The three of them was bad enough, and now the person who was in charge of their careers, this couldn't get worse. What time was it now? Probably ten in the morning, and the interview was at five which means he has seven hours to find a way to get these off. Blackmail will probably not work on them considering they never have anything nearly this good to use. Bagging is just going to end up humiliating him more without it having any effect on the situation. Anything forceful can't be done by him (seriously have you seen him he can't even lift a pebble.) His best chance was to somehow convince them, Harry would be the easiest since he has a weak spot for Dougie. Danny can be bribed quite easily while with Tom there is no chance. Just being cute wouldn't work for Harry since he's probably getting some kind of mental boner over this whole thing anyway (that would only provoke him), he'll have to do something like cry in front of him (and Dougie crying is a big deal since he doesn't do it that often.) The problem was getting his self to cry (as we said before he wasn't all that prone to crying) and he's never managed to fake cry before. Then it hit him, he had to somehow get out of the interview. There is no other way, if he were to get Harry to pity him enough to get him out of them he'd have to be bad off enough to get out of the interview. How will he do this though?

Tom: Come on Dougie, you can't hide out in here forever.

Tom dragged him out with the other boys following shortly behind. Is he going to have to go as far as hurting himself to get out of this? He can't get sick that fast, can he? What if though they were to run out of diapers? Tom didn't bother getting that big of a bag since it was just for punishment, but seven hours is not that much time to ruin them all, there are about ten in the bag. They wouldn't make him go to the interview with a soiled diaper, would they? If he were to ask they would suspect what he was planning, but how can he be sure any other way? Then he did it, he peed in his diaper, this is truly when he became a big baby. How come he did this? How did this all happen?

(In a whining voice) Dougie: Tom…

Tom: What?

Dougie: I think I need to change.

Tom: No, you're not. You have to stay in it all day.

Dougie: No, I think I need to actually change the diaper.

Harry: Dougie! You actually pissed in it!

Danny: No way!

Tom: I can't believe you actually did that, maybe we should keep you in diapers.

Dougie: No, I just thought that if they were all soiled I wouldn't have to wear them during the interview.

Tom: You're still going to have to, you're not getting out of this and soiling all of them will just make it worse.

Harry: Dougie if it's really that bad we'd tell them it was some stupid bet.

Dougie: That's not going to make it any better.

Tom: So you'd prefer that we tell them you had to wear them because you couldn't stop pissing yourself?

Dougie went quiet, they are not allowing for there to be any kind of escape from this. He can't disobey them in any way they could tell Fletch at any moment. The amount of times they would make up some kind of story to get Dougie in trouble was painful he had absolutely no power over them. It's not like it usually bothers him (he's pretty good at taking it as a joke) but this is the limit of what it's like. Fletch like the other guys is pretty easy on him (mostly because he's the youngest) but him wetting himself is not enough to get out of trouble. He's just going to have to endure a painful (uncomfortable) day…

When it was time for the interview Tom made sure Dougie was still wearing a diaper (this meant checking him as you would a little kid.) Tommy didn't seem to notice anything when they went into the car (to be fair Dougie was in the back so it would be hard to notice it.) Harry and Danny though didn't help keeping it secret with them either dropping subtle hints about it or giggling the entire drive over there. Once there they went to the interviewing room instantly. Dougie decided to sit the farthest from the other people for obvious reasons. It wasn't till midway through it that they seemed to notice something.

Interviewer: I don't mean to break off the conversation but is Dougie wearing a diaper?

Harry: It was a bet

Tom: Yeah, we bet him that if he was to wet himself again he'd have to wear a diaper.

(Right after that) Harry: No we're kidding, we bet him if he were to lose at a game he'd have to wear it all day.

You can now see why Dougie trusts Harry with all of his secrets (he would keep them that way.) Yes it was embarrassing Dougie would admit but he at least has a good cover story right now.

Dougie: I fucking hate it, they forced it on me. It wasn't even my decision Tom said I agreed to it beforehand even though I didn't.

Interviewer: Do you allow for him to use the bathroom at all, or does he just have to wear it?

Harry: He's not allowed to use the bathroom at all. We went through about three today already.

Interviewer: Did this start yesterday? When is it over?

Danny: He has to wait tell ten thirty the next day.

Interviewer: Dougie can we just ask you to not pee in our studio it already smells in here from lunch. We really don't need any more.

This interview felt like it took forever, how can he possibly be comfortable with this thing on and everyone knowing about it (including the public!) Once over and when they gone home Dougie went straight for the bathroom.

Harry: Dougie you're not allowed to use the bathroom.

Dougie: I thought you were joking.

Harry: No, you already did it once today so you're going to have to do it the rest of the day.

Dougie: Why? That seems like a waste.

Harry: What? Are you going to use them some other time?

Dougie: No, it's just that we can give them to somebody instead of having me wear them.

Tom: Who do we have to give them to? They're adult diapers Dougie, I don't think we know any adults who wear them.

Danny: Yah and they're women's too.

Dougie: What?

Tom: Oh I forgot to mention that, I couldn't find any small enough for you unless they were women's.

Dougie: That's bullshit. You chose to get women's.

Tom: Well I had to make sure because they didn't say the size on them.

Dougie: Why wouldn't they say the size?

Tom laughed Dougie couldn't tell if it was from them having this argument or just what was happening in general. This was going to be a long night…Unless…

The idea came to him, if he was going to have to wear diapers like a baby why not be a baby?

Dougie: If I'm going to have to wear diapers then you'll have to treat me like a baby.

Both Tom and Harry responded at about the same time (Tom being a bit sooner than Harry.)

Tom: What?

Harry: Ok.

Tom: There is no way in hell I'll be doing that.

Harry: I'm ok with it.

Tom: This is supposed to be punishment for him. Also I'm not going to take care of him.

Harry: I can do it I don't mind.

Tom: Suit yourself.

Dougie: That means you're going to have to feed me too.

Harry: I'm ok with that.

Unfortunately for Dougie it didn't go much like what he expected. Much of what happened after involved soiling, torture and utter embarrassment. Harry constantly tried to get Dougie to drink more (enjoying the whole thing a bit too much), Tom keeping guard of the bathroom and Danny keeping watch over Dougie. Whenever Dougie claimed to have soiled himself one of them would go over to check that he was telling the truth so he wouldn't just be using that as an excuse to use the restroom. Dougie thought that maybe during this time he could try to improve his bladder, he has never been known for having a great bladder so this was a good opportunity. Once he felt tired enough to go to sleep though he still wasn't allowed to use the toilet before then, it was Harry of course who decided on this. What was weirder was that Harry decided that he wanted to sleep next to him tonight.

Dougie: Why do you have to sleep next to me?

Harry: Didn't your parents do that to you when you were little?

Dougie: No, my parents didn't care.

Harry: Well since I'm your daddy then it is my choice.

God what the fuck was going on? It was already awkward enough, why did he have to make it more awkward?

Harry: I guess I'm going to have to carry you up stairs then.

Dougie: I can go up there by myself.

Harry: You're the one who wanted to be treated like a baby you're going to have to do this.

Ok, maybe getting carried wasn't that bad (it wasn't the first time Harry carried him anyway.) He picked him up and began to carry him (cradle style.) Damn was Dougie cute like this, he felt really like a baby (not far off from what he usually was like.) Once they were in Dougie's bed Harry couldn't help but kiss him (or at least as he claims.)

Dougie: Don't do that.

Harry: Why not Pugsley?

Dougie: It's already awkward enough you don't have to make it worse.

Harry cuddled up to him leaving him with no space of his own. Harry enclosed Dougie by his arms with his hands holding one another. Dougie was use to this enough that the cuddling didn't bother him at all it was the fact that he still needed to pee that bothered him. There was no way in hell Harry would let him get up and it was painful having this full of a bladder. Dougie wasn't even sure Harry will be willing to let him change if he were to have another accident he'd have to wear a dirty diaper all night (with Harry next to him.) There also is that this diaper might not be able to hold all the pee, he went one time earlier where it began leaking down his legs. There is no way in hell he'll be willing to wet his bed again (it hadn't happened in a few years and he hopes it will stay that way!)

Before he knew it he fell asleep, but falling asleep wasn't the only thing he was doing that night. The next morning he woke up with Harry beginning to pick him up. He was too tired to bother asking what he was doing he'd rather just go back to sleep. It was when Harry took him into the bathroom and put him on the cold seat that he realized what Harry was doing, he was changing him. He considered saying something but was still too tired to bother with it. Harry stripped him of his pants when he realized that they were completely soggy.

Harry: You've been a naughty boy last night haven't you?

God this was embarrassing. How did it get to something like this? All of it felt all too similar from the last time he wet himself (except he wasn't wearing a diaper.) It was when Harry took off his diaper that it got worse, Harry began to clean him. A seventeen year old boy and he's getting cleaned by one of his best friends (this is never going down in a book if they are to write one.)

Harry: You have about three hours left until it's over but I'll let you stop now if you want. Do you want to stop?

The most shameful part was at that moment. He didn't really want to stop wearing them if he was going to be completely honest. Just three more hours was not enough, but it's all he can do with while living with the other three so he might as well make it last.

Dougie: I can wait three more hours. Besides I don't want to have to get up if I need the toilet.

Harry: Good, cause you pissed on me last night.

What? Ok, now it was as embarrassing as it could be. He could guess though how much Harry enjoyed this entire thing and it was a lot. He'd probably do it to him all the time if he had the chance to. He'd probably dress him up for the occasion too (you know in that cute little outfit that he likes so much, the one with the bow tie and long sleeved sweater.) Probably would start feeding him from a bottle and then powder his bum. Then he would cradle him…Ok stop sounding so hopeful Dougie!

Harry took out another diaper and had Dougie stand up for a second so that he could sit on it. After that Harry put the diaper around his tiny waist so that he could close it up. Maybe this day wouldn't be so long after all? Maybe it might be ok? Maybe if Harry would stop creeping him out…

It was good after that, many feedings with Harry practically being his servant. It was once the diapers were off that they got the call from Fletch…There was some concern over the news article about Dougie having a secret fetish.


	6. The flood gates keeper

Author's notes: I think I'm going to try to post not as often as I have been to this story since I don't want it to run dry. I still will post more to the McFly fanfiction just trying not to over do this story. Right now I'm almost done with everything I want to fix on my professional story and once we're done moving I can write like a moffo. The only thing that is keeping me from writing like that is ADD (otherwise known as the excuse of America.) And yes I promised for the sequel to High stage, Low stage but that is going to be the next one (I already finished writing it.) Enjoy!

Other recent stories:

"Down at the parlor" a "My Little Pony" fanfiction

"And the strings are playing" a "Clannad" fanfiction

"Attack of the cosmos" a "Web Show" fanfiction

It was the second show of the new tour and everything felt exciting again (or in Dougie's case nervous.) Don't get me wrong, once on stage he enjoyed it but before he could barely talk for the half an hour before a show. Luckily right now they had two hours left before going on stage. He was secretly wishing that these two hours would go on forever either that or something would prevent the show from happening. He actually wasn't usually this bad off before a show it's just that this is the biggest show they have played in a long time and that doesn't quite agree with his stomach. He might end up puking on stage tonight! The only thing worse than puking on stage would be if he were to faint, not only would that end the show and ruin it for everyone but it would be horribly embarrassing. Also to consider was if he faints he might…That would be the only thing that can make it worse…If he was to end up wetting himself on stage. No! Don't think about that! You have gotten a lot better about that and no longer need to wear a pad during shows because of it. You're not going down the whole soil yourself on stage root again! You just need to make sure you go before hand like on every other show you do. What if he drinks too much though? No, he didn't have this problem since the concerts for Radio Active and it's going to stay that way. Especially since he now has a new girlfriend, she cannot know about his problems. Not about him soiling his bed during that vacation to Barbados (even though she's going to know when she reads the book), not about him wetting himself during other shows, not about wetting himself during extensive trips in the car, and definitely not if he ends up peeing himself while she's dating him.

It was Harry who noticed how nervous he was (probably cause he's following him twenty four seven.)

Harry: Hey mate, what's wrong?

Dougie: I'm just nervous I'm going to do something embarrassing on stage tonight.

Harry: Like what?

Dougie: A lot of things. It's really though that I don't want to end up peeing myself on stage. I don't want Lara to know that I use to do that and definitely that I still do that.

Harry: You still do it?

Dougie: No, I mean if I was to it'd be like that.

Harry: You should make sure to not drink too much then. You always end up drinking too much you always need to go to the bathroom by the end of the show.

Dougie: It's so hot in here though. I have to drink or I'll pass out from dehydration.

Harry: Maybe you should start wearing pads again.

Dougie: No, that's worse.

Harry: I don't know what else you can do besides that.

Dougie: I'll think of something.

Harry: Ok, I'll tell you if I think of something.

Dougie: Yeah.

Dougie was actually starting to worry about that now? He's had this problem for years and it's been several years since he'd done it so why was he so concerned now? Sure he has Lara now but he had Frankie before. Well he stopped wearing pads during shows because he finally stopped but he never seemed to freak out over it before (well it may have been because he was constantly drunk or hung over.) Does it bother him all that much though? He wasn't worrying about it yesterday. He probably just thought about it today then. He's still not slowing down on his drinking so it almost seems as though it doesn't bother him that much.

Harry: Dougie I thought you were going to stop drinking so much.

Dougie: I can't help it, there's nothing to do.

Harry: What, do you drink the entire time before the performance? You don't do anything else? We have two hours left anyway you have a lot of time to do other things.

Dougie: I don't know what to do, though.

God did Harry just now know what to do. The problem is Dougie is not going to enjoy it that much. Now where was that bathroom pass…Maybe he should ask. Harry went away from Dougie (making sure that Dougie would be far away) and went over to Danny who used the bathroom last.

Harry: Hey where is the bathroom pass.

Danny: What to use the bathroom?

(Harry laughed) Harry: What else would I do in there?

Danny gave him the keys and Harry went off to pretend to use the bathroom. Once he was finished pretending he kept the keys in his pocket and went off to do whatever (otherwise known as torturing the other boys and since he was practically already torturing Dougie he decided to go off and torture Tom a bit.) First he decided to hide Tom's phone from him making him think he lost it and that joke went maybe a bit better than expected.

Tom: Where's my phone? I have weird pictures on there. Whoever is doing this better not share those pictures with anyone, I'm serious.

Harry: What do you have sext from your fiancé? Or did you sext her?

Tom: Do you have it?

Harry: Why would I have it?

Tom: I'm serious, do you have it?

Harry: Yah I have it.

He gave up the phone to Tom, but God did he want to now know what was in his phone. Maybe he has a picture of a secret lover? No, no one would have Tom as a secret lover (unless they were trying to keep it a secret that he was their boyfriend.) Maybe some odd example of animal abuse such as a picture with his cats in Santa suits (oh wait he already did that.) Maybe he had some private text or number of something? Like a text from him doctor of some STD he picked up from some strange experience with a donkey. Or…What was he doing he has about an hour left till the show and he needed to torture some more souls (God no wonder everyone thought he was a jackass.) Might as well do Danny next till Dougie finally needs to go (cause we all know he will after all he drank.) What way should he possibly torture him? Danny's left being the only one to drink so there is a lot left to be done there that he'd never had a chance to do with Dougie since he was too afraid he might kill him. Since Danny was left as the only one to drink it wouldn't be a challenge to figure out which of the alcoholic beverages was his. What should be done here? Well if Dougie was to piss himself he might as well share a bit of piss with Danny (not much sense in what he has in mind but it's all he could think of.) He had the key anyway so he might as well go into the bathroom.

When Harry got in there he didn't stop for a second to think about what he was doing. He unzipped his pants and took a small piss into the can (need to be careful to not make it too obvious.) Once back out he put it back where it was left and watched the plan unfold. Waiting for the thing was a bit painful when the person in question wasn't even in the room. Who knows when he'd show up? He looked over to what Dougie was doing who was making himself all dolled up for the show. He spent hours doing this right before every show. Nice having someone this cute to tease (even though Harry noticed he began getting a bit too skinny.) But hey it's Dougie, hasn't he always been really skinny? But he is looking a lot skinnier then usually and you can usually tell when he gets too skinny because it looks like… Wait is that Danny coming in? Can't look too suspicious, better just keep on watching Dougie and wait for a reaction. Wait his girlfriend is here why does he have to look at Dougie? This is one of those moments which you question if you're gay or not.

He just heard Danny spit out his drink and was still spitting trying to get the awful taste out of his mouth.

Harry: What's wrong?

Danny: My drink taste awful for some reason.

Danny looked over to Harry who was attempting to not grin.

Danny: What did you do?

Harry: I pissed in the can.

Danny: What on accident?

Harry: Why would I do it on accident?

Danny toppled over him having a pretend fight which was all good fun besides the fact that his breath smelled awful.

Harry: Don't breath on me with my own piss.

Danny: Yeah, maybe you should drink your own piss.

Harry: Get off of me.

Harry pushed him off and went over to the mirror to make sure he still looked flawless after their little scuffle. It was during that time that Danny thought it would be a brilliant idea to throw the piss filled beer at Harry (completely forgetting the fact that Harry was in front of a mirror.) Harry dodged out of the way and now they have a lot to explain to their manager and everyone else who works here.

Harry: Danny!

Danny: You got out of the way!

Harry: It's not like we're outside it's going to ruin something.

Danny: Should we clean it up?

Harry: Nah, the cleaner will do it.

Much like the assholes they could be sometimes they were lazy about it and didn't bother cleaning it up. Mind you when the cleaner did come in they went over to wall as far as they could from them and looked down shamefully. Not many things happened noteworthy in the next hour but after that hour something better than anything that could have happened, happened. Dougie needed to take a piss (and the first person he told was Harry.)

Dougie: Harry, do you know where the bathroom key is?

Harry: No.

Dougie: Ok.

Ok he felt a bit bad about lying to him (not that bad though.) He began to worry about there being other bathrooms in the venue (why didn't he think of this before?) Maybe before Dougie can ask he'll look for all of them and ruin them in some way. The best person to ask will probably be Tommy since he usually knows these kind of things. He'll lie and say he's looking for a bathroom for Dougie. All is easy enough.

Harry: Hey Tommy. Do you know where any other bathrooms are?

Tommy: I'm not sure.

Shit. Well maybe that's better because than he wouldn't be able to tell Dougie. All he has to do is check all around the building for the bathrooms… Not as easy as it sounds. He went out the door and decided to check on the bathrooms at the front where all the other people will usually go. It would be an obvious first place to go to since they'd obviously have one there. Harry then stopped to think about the fans if they needed to use the bathroom. Well most of them were going to be girls anyway and the boys probably wouldn't mind using a bottle if they had to so it wouldn't be that big of a deal. But what if Dougie tries to use the girl's bathroom? Nah, he'd be too ashamed to do something like that. Trust me he'd much rather have an accident rather than go into the girl's bathroom. Just imagine all the jokes we'd have on him if he were to do that. What can he possibly do though to ruin it in this amount of time? Does he actually have ruin it though? If Dougie were to see a sign claiming it was out of order than he would dash to the next one. He wouldn't waste that precious time to check, he'd be away from it in a second. Thankfully Dougie's still probably looking for the key. All the other dressing rooms are closed so he doesn't need to worry about that. This is a small venue (if you don't consider the actual room they're performing in) so there shouldn't be many bathrooms in here. Where would something like an out of order sign be? Well probably the janitors closet but how will I get in there? I wonder if Dougs is still looking for the key. What if he already had an accident? Geez where would be the fun in the entire thing if I didn't get to witness him struggle? This venue is small enough that those two bathrooms are probably the only ones which are open to them. If I were to go back he wouldn't be able to go here without passing by me. Might as well then.

Harry began walking back. Once he got close he could hear Dougie sounding a bit freaked out. Jeez he's such a baby… Surprised he's not more embarrassed since Lara should be there. Maybe he should just prevent Dougie from going to the bathroom either that or hold him down till he has an accident. He walked into the room and saw Dougie checking around the floor for what was so obvious. Maybe he should just give it to him… Dougie got up off of the ground and went over to him.

Dougie: Please if you have them can you seriously give them to me. Please.

Awww. Ok, that hurt a little. Sounds like when he was about to get in trouble with Fletch for losing Fletches phone with all his private shit on there. Maybe… Not.

Harry: What you mean this?

He held them out above Dougies reach when he showed it to him.

Dougie: You're an ass.

His attempts to get them from Harry were cutely pathetic. He couldn't be tall enough and he didn't have the strength to pull Harry down with him. Dougie than attempted to kick Harry in the balls but failed desperately (literally) as Harry moved aside. It was a pathetic kick, he was probably trying to keep from wetting himself.

Harry: What do you want it?

Dougie: Please.

Harry bolted out the door with Dougie a tails length behind him. Dougie failed though to keep up as he wasn't as tall or fast as him (this shouldn't even have to be noted.) It was when Harry started climbing the stairs to the second floor that Dougie stopped. There was no way in hell he'll be able to hold himself while chasing after him now. Dougie looked up at Harry who was on the second platform right above him.

Dougie: Please.

He actually reverted to holding himself right there. How much can you hate a person?

Harry: Why should I?

That damn grin…

Dougie: Please I don't want to wet myself in front of Lara.

Harry: You're not in front of her.

Dougie: You know what I mean.

Harry: Why don't you just go outside?

Dougie: Because there'd be people out there.

True, true. Dougie than attempted to start to run up the stairs but the instant he started to he had to stop to hold himself. He could feel his cock slip piss. God this is gross. Suddenly he had a very strong urge that he couldn't really stop… Yup. He pissed himself. Harry had the most annoying grin on his face, can someone please punch him… Since he was leaned more to one side everything went to his left leg, it even started to go down the stairs. He hunched his back down with his arm on the rail. His head was placed on top of it facing down.

Harry: You're not crying are you?

He didn't get a response. Harry started to walk down.

Harry: You're not actually crying are you?

He went to a couple of steps above Dougs.

Harry: Dougie are you actually crying?

Suddenly without moving his head Dougie grabbed Harry's shirt and pulled him down having him fall on the stairs. Luckily he landed his pretty little face safely when landed on his left arm. He didn't really get up right away.

Harry: Geez Dougie! That was fucking mature of you! God, you could have really have done some damage. Ow.

Harry leaned onto his left arm and stared at Dougie.

Harry: Do you know what. I'm sorry, ok. I really am.

Dougie stayed in the same position he was in before.

Harry: Come on Dougie it's not that bad.

Harry got up and went over to Dougie. He pulled Dougie's arm out from underneath him. Once he did that and had Dougie turn around he could see he was still a bit teary.

Harry: Come on, we'll get you cleaned up and I'll find a way for Lara not to find out.

When Dougie didn't respond at first Harry poked him. Dougie pulled back into himself until Harry began to try to tickle him.

Dougie: Stop!

Harry: Why are you so grumpy?

He poked Dougie really hard in the side. Dougie attempted to push Harry off the stairs again but he was only a couple stairs high so he ended up just stepping down from them.

Harry: Butty, come on. Don't you want me to help you?

Dougie: You'll probably tell her.

Harry: You know I wouldn't do that, seriously. You need to stop being whiny.

Dougie: Why do you always have to do this to me?

After yelling he began to tear up again. The only thing that stopped him from hitting Harry when he came close to him was that he didn't want to fall off the stairs. Harry grabbed his wrist and had him follow him down. Once he was down Harry placed his hand behind Dougie's head and leaned it up a bit.

Harry: Dougie is it ok if the other people know if they promised to not tell her. You know they wouldn't since they know how bad it would be for you and it's not like they've never seen you wet yourself before.

Dougie moved his head down again, staring at the puddle at his feet.

Harry: I'll tell you when you can come ok?

He left Dougie there to his own. Poor guy, this all was a little much at a bad time. Wonder how the hell he'll not have some kind of anxiety attack during the show. Harry stepped into the room and went over to Lara.

Harry: Can you please go to the store and get some paper towels for the bus. I just remembered that we really need some and we'll probably be leaving right after the show.

Lara: Ok.

Yah, she suspected something. Hopefully she won't figure out about Dougie (or even guess for that matter.) Right when she went out the door Izzy spoke.

Izzy: I could go.

Harry: I wanted her to leave because Dougie had an accident. It's my fault it happened.

Tom: We could guess that.

Harry: Yah, I have to go get him now.

He went over to where Dougie was at the stairs.

Harry: Come on Butty. I had her go to the store so you should be alright.

Dougie: Can you please stop doing this to me so much.

Harry: Really? I thought you liked the attention. Do you really want me to stop?

Dougie: I didn't say stop, just don't do stuff like make me piss myself at least with my girlfriend around. I'll probably end up doing that anyway.

Harry: Aww. But it's funny.

Dougie: Just please don't do it around her.

Harry: Ok.

The two went back to the room and everyone had their eye on them, besides one sly comment from Tom there really wasn't much being said about this. To be honest they'd all rather prefer for it to be teasing banter around the place, the tension is awful. Even walking to the bathroom was awful but it was made worse when he had to bring more attention to himself by having to go over and ask Harry for the keys. Once he was in people went about again.

Gi: Poor Dougie. Why do you do that to him all the time?

Harry: He usually takes it really well, he just doesn't like the fact that his girlfriend might find out.

Fletch: You're not going to tell her are you?

Harry: No! What do you think, I'm an asshole? That's the whole reason I had her leave. If I was to just trick him to come back to the room I would have not had her do that.

Dougie walked out of the bathroom clean this time for some reason though he had his hands behind his back. Why is he walking over to Harry?

Dougie: Hello Harry.

Harry: Hello Butty.

Dougie than pulls out from behind him his soiled underwear and rubs them into Harry's face.

Dougie: Feel the soiledge!

Harry covered his face from the underwear but had a hard time getting Dougie to stop rubbing them all over him. Danny ran over and pushed Harry back to a spot where Dougie could rub them in his face again.

Dougie: This is revenge!

All was fine until Lara walked back in… But she got the paper towels.


End file.
